A Pup Named Scooby-Doo
A Pup Named Scooby-Doo is the eighth incarnation of Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo for ABC from 1988 to 1991. Like The Flintstone Kids, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo featured younger versions of the main characters. It also frequently broke the fourth wall, unlike previous series in the Scooby-Doo franchise. Episodes Season 1 # A Bicycle Built for Boo # The Sludge Monster from the Earth's Core # Wanted Cheddar Alive # The Schnook Who Took My Comic Book # For Letter or Worse # The Baby Sitter from Beyond # Snow Place Like Home # Now Museum, Now You Don't # Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner? # The Story Stick # RoboPup # Lights … Camera … Monster Season 2 # Curse of the Collar # The Return of Commander Cool # The Spirit of Rock and Roll # Chickenstein Lives # Night of the Living Burger # The Computer Walks Among Us # Dog Gone Scooby-Doo # Terror, Thy Name Is Zombo Season 3 # Night of the Boogey Biker # Dawn of the Spooky Shuttle Scare # Wrestling Maniacs # Horror of the Haunted Hairpiece Season 4 # Mayhem of the Moving Mollusk # The Were-Doo Manor # Catcher on the Sly # The Ghost of Mrs. Shusham # The Wrath of Waitro Availability The "Wrestling Maniacs" episode was released as bonus content on Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery. Volume Releases * Volumes 1 and 2: four episodes each, 19 July 2005 * Volumes 3 and 4: four episodes each, 18 July 2006 * Volume 5: four episodes, 9 January 2007 * Volume 6: five episodes, 15 May 2007 * Volume 7: five episodes, 14 August 2007 * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volumes 1–3: 12 episodes, 13 April 2010 * 4 Kids Favorites: A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Volumes 1–4): 16 episodes, 27 September 2007; re-released 17 January 2012 Season Releases * Complete First Season: 13 episodes, 18 March 2008 * Complete Second, Third and Fourth Seasons: 17 episodes, 17 March 2009 To date, none of the series was released on VHS and Hanna-Barbera has not revealed any plans to do so. Voice Cast * Charlie Adler * Lewis Arquette * René Auberjonois * James Avery * George Ball * Bever-Leigh Banfield * Michael Bell * Dehl Berti * Earl Boen * Thom Bray * Arthur Burghardt * Cathy Cahn * William Callaway * Hamilton Camp * Pat Carroll * Victoria Carroll * Jim Cummings * Linda Dangcil * Paul Eiding * Bernard Erhard * Al Fann * Takayo Fischer * June Foray * Dick Gautier * Linda Gary * Ellen Gerstell * Ed Gilbert * Dan Gilvezan * Barry Gordon * Dorian Harewood * Pat Harrington, Jr. * Darryl Hickman * Jerry Houser * Robert Ito * Jackie Joseph * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * David L. Lander * Christina Lange as Velma Dinkley * Marilyn Lightstone * Paul Lukather * Allan Lurie * Tress MacNeille * Kenneth Mars * Kellie Martin as Daphne Blake * Chuck McCann * Cindy McGee * David Mendenhall * Scott Menville as Red Herring * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Haunani Minn * Brian Stokes Mitchell * Lynne Moody * Pat Musick * Alan Oppenheimer * Ron Palillo * Rob Paulsen * Sydney Penny * Felton Perry * Robert Picardo * Hal Rayle * Della Reese * Neilson Ross * Maggie Roswell * Michael Rye * Isabel Sanford * Ronnie Schell * Avery Schreiber * Gwen Shepherd * Kath Soucie * Leslie Speights * Carl Steven as Fred Jones * Lynne Marie Stewart * Mark Taylor * B. J. Ward * Vernee Watson-Johnson * Frank Welker * Anderson Wong * Patric Zimmerman Credits Season 1 * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producer: Tom Ruegger * Story Editors: Lane Raichert, Bill Matheny * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, Art Davis, Paul Sommers, Bob Goe, Don Lusk, William Hanna * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Robert Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Ed Love, Irv Spence, Oliver Callahan, Allen Wilzbach, Joan Drake * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard Artists: Jim Willoughby, Scott Jeralds, Roy Wilson, Joel Seibel, Mario Maressa, Michael Bennett, Bill Perez, Jim Stenstrum, Kevin Harkey, Tom Ruegger, Cullen Blaine * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Starring the Voices of Casey Kasem as Shaggy - Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Voices: Charlie Adler, Lewis Arquette, George Ball, Michael Bell, Dehl Berti, Earl Boen, Arthur Burghardt, Cathy Cahn, Hamilton Camp, Jim Cummings, Linda Dangcil, Paul Eiding, Al Fann, Takayo Fischer, June Foray, Dick Gautier, Ellen Gerstell, Ed Gilbert, Dan Gilvezan, Dorian Hickwood, Darryl Hickman, Jerry Houser, Jackie Joseph, Christina Lange, Paul Lukather, Allan Lurie, Tress MacNeile, Kellie Martin, Cindy McGee, David Mendenhall, Scott Menville, Brian Mitchell, Lynne Moody, Alan Oppenheimer, Sydney Penny, Hal Rayle, Della Reese, Maggie Roswell, Isabel Sanford, Avery Schreiber, Kath Soucie, Leslie Speights, Carl Steven, Lynne Marie Stewart, Mark Taylor, B.J. Ward, Vernee Watson-Johnson, Frank Welker, Anderson Wong * Music and Songs by: John Debney * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Titles: Scott Jeralds, Tom Ruegger * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Scott Jeralds * Character Design: Jim Stenstrum, Bwana Takamoto, Lance Falk, Salene Weatherwax * Layout: Bill Proctor Jim Hickey * Background Artists: Bill Proctor, Jim Hickey, Patti Palmer, Martin Forte, Jeff Riche, Phil Lewis, Mike Humphries * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Animation Supervisors: Glen Kennedy, Andy Knight, Joanna Romersa * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Erika Grossbart, Sandy Benenati, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Vicki Casper, Robin Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Color Stylist: Alison Leopold * Animation Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Computer Animation Supervisor: Paul B. Strickland * Computer Animation System Design: Marc Levoy, Bennett Leeds, Chris Odgers, Jim Mahoney, Bruce Wallace, John Haskey * Computer Graphics Technical Consultant: Dr. Donald Greenberg * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Video Tape Editor: Mark Bernay * Sound Editors: Jerry Winicki, Tim Iverson, Michele Douglas, Catherine MacKenzie, Carol Lewis, Michael Bradley, David M. Cowan * ADR Editor/Mixer/Recordist: Morten Folmer Nielsen * Music and Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer * Post-Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Orchestrations by: Brad Dechter, Ira Hearshen * Music Scoring Mixer: Murray McFadden * Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Terry Moore, Daniels McLean, S.M.E. * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Additional Animation Production: Hung Long Animation Company * Track Department: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kay Douglas, Kerry Iverson * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Season 2 * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producer: Lane Raichert * Story Editor: Bill Matheny * Associate Story Editor: Laren Bright * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Don Lusk, Paul Sommer, Ray Patterson * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Allen Wilzbach, Vincente Bassols, Joan Drake, Ed Love, Berny Wolf, Tayk Kim * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard Artists: Michael V. Bennett, Scott Jeralds, Joel Seibel, Jon McClenahan * Starring the Voices of Casey Kasem as Shaggy - Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Voices: Charlie Adler, James Avery, Bever-Leigh Banfield, Pat Carroll, Victoria Carroll, Linda Dangcil, Takayo Fischer, Dick Gautier, Linda Gary, Robert Ito, Casey Kasem, Christina Lange, Al Lurie, Kenneth Mars, Kellie Martin, Scott Menville, Don Messick, Haunani Minn, Brian Mitchell, Sydney Penny, Felton Perry, Neilson Ross, Maggie Roswell, Michael Rye, Ronnie Schell, Carl Stevens, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker, Patric Zimmerman * Animation Casting Directors: Andrea Romano, Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Jamie Thomason * Titles: Scott Jeralds, Tom Ruegger * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music & Songs By: John Debney * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Scott Jeralds * Character Design: Eric Clark, Mark Christiansen, Lance Falk, Scott Hill, Vicki Scott, Mario Williams, Lane Raichert * Layout By: Mr. Big Cartoons * Layout Supervisor: Deane Taylor * Layout Artists: Glenn Lovett, Craig Handley, Peter Sheehan * Character Design: Eric Clark, Mark Christiansen, Lance Falk, Scott Hill, Vicki Scott, Mario Williams, Lane Raichert * Background Supervision: Al Gmuer * Background Layout Artists: Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Peter Alvarado * Background Artists: Jim Hickey, Patti Palmer, Craig Robertson, Martin Forte, Jeff Riche * Xerography: Star Wirth * Color Stylist: Alison Leopold * Supervising Film Editors: Larry C. Cowan, Terry W. Moore * Music And Sound Editing: S.V. Editorial, Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Orchestrations By: Brad Dechter, Ira Hearshen * Music Scoring Mixer: Murray McFadden * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Carol Iverson, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Denise Whitfield * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd. * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Additional Animation Production: Hung Long Animation Company * Supervising Directors: Paul Stibal, Chris Hauge * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandi Benenati, Vicki Casper, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Erika Grossbart-Green * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1989 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Season 3 * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Paul Sabella * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producer: Lane Raichert * Story Editor: Bill Matheny * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard Artists: Scott Jeralds, Michael V. Bennett, Joel Seibel * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Don Lusk, Robert Alvarez * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Allen Wilzbach, Joan Drake, Ed Love, Tony Love, Bill Hutten, Robert Alvarez, Tayk Kim * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Voices: Thom Bray, Arthur Burghardt, William Callaway, Hamilton Camp, Jim Cummings, Linda Dancgil, Casey Kasem, David Lander, Christina Lange, Kellie Martin, Chuck McCann, Scott Menville, Don Messick, Brian Mitchell, Ron Palillo, Sydney Penny, Maggie Roswell, Gwen Shepherd, Carl Steven, Mark Taylor, B.J. Ward, Patric Zimmerman * Animation Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Jamie Thomason * Starring The Voices Of Don Messick as Scooby-Doo - Casey Kasem as Shaggy * Director Of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Music & Songs By: John Debney * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Graphics Assistant: Parviz Parandoush * Title: Tom Ruegger, Scott Jeralds * Design Supervisor: Scott Jeralds * Unit Head: Eric Clark * Character Design: Vicki Scott, Scott Hill, Julian Chaney, Lane Raichert * Design Assistants: Barbara Krueger, Jesus Rodriguez, Tran Vu, Mario Williams, Mitch Walker, Dana Jo Granger, Vicki Kirch * Layout By: Mr. Big Cartoons * Key Layout Artist: Jim Hickey * Layout Artists: Deane Taylor, Glen Lovett, Craig Handley, Peter Sheehan * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Artists: Jim Hickey, Patti Palmer, Ruben Chavez * Color Stylist: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Karen Greslie * Xerography: Star Wirth * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Nancy Grimaldi, Debby Lathrop * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Supervising Film Editors: Terry W. Moore, Larry C. Cowan * Editors: Pat Foley, Gil Iverson, Tim Iverson * Orchestrations By: Brad Dechter, Ira Hearshen * Music Scoring Mixer: Murray McFadden * Music & Sound Editing: S.V. Editorial, Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Denise Whitfield, Carol Iverson * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Productions Company, Cuckoos Nest Studios * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Additional Animation Production: Hung Long Animation Company * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Production Publicist: Sarah Baisley * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1990 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Season 4 * Executive Producers: William Hanna & Joseph Barbera * Co-Executive Producers: Paul Sabella & Mark Young * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producer: Craig Zukowski * Associate Producer: Scott Jeralds * Story Producer: Bill Matheny * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard Artists: Jim Willoughby, Michael V. Bennett, Scott Jeralds, David Thrasher * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Don Lusk, Carl Urbano * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Allen Wilzbach, Joan Drake, John Walker, Tayk Kim * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Voices: Rene Auberjonois, Victoria Carroll, Bernard Erhard, Barry Gordon, Pat Harrington, Casey Kasem, Marilyn Lightstone, Kellie Martin, Scott Menville, Don Messick, Lynne Moody, Pat Musick, Rob Paulsen, Sydney Penny, Robert Picardo, Carl Steven, B.J. Ward * Animation Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Lynne Batchelor * Title: Scott Jeralds, Tom Ruegger * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Graphics Assistant: Parviz Parandoush * Music & Songs By: John Debney * Director Of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Design Supervisor: Scott Jeralds * Unit Head: Scott Hill * Character Design: Eric Clark, Denise Shimabukuro, Virginia Hawes, Pete Alvarado, Jr. * Design Paste-Up: Viki Kirch, Dana Granger * Design Assistants: Barbara Krueger, Jesus Rodriguez * Animation Supervisor: Frank Andrina * Key Layout Artist: Jim Hickey * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Artists: Jim Hickey, Patti Palmer, Ruben Chavez, Ron Roesch * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Suzette Darling * Animation Checking Supervisor: Jan Adams * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin * Production Coordinator: Vicki Casper * Production Supervisor: JoEllyn Marlow * Production Assistants: Tori Pollock, Sandy Benenati, Nancy Grimaldi, Olivia Knighton, Debby Lathrop, Janet Mazzotti, Margot McDonough, Valerie Menk, Linda Moore * Word Processing: Gail Prewitt, Linda Germain * Supervising Film Editors: Terry W. Moore, Gil Iverson, Tom Gleason * Editor: Tim Iverson * Orchestrations By: Brad Dechter, Ira Hearshen * Music Scoring Mixer: Murray McFadden * Music & Sound Editing: S.V. Editorial, Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson * Sound Direction: Ed Collins * Re-Recording Mixer: Ezra Dweck * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Production Supervisors: Wayne Dearing, Bob Marples * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Productions Company, Ltd. and Fil-Cartoons, Inc. * Additional Animation Production: Hung Long Animation Company * Studio Operations Executive: Bennett E. McClellan * Program Administrator: Annie Montgomery * Production Publicist: Tom Brocato * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1991 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. External Links * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/P-R/A_Pup_Named_Scooby-Doo/ A Pup Named Scooby-Doo] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:ABC shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Category:Cartoons never released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index